1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a single-use disposable needle-less (or needle-free) jet injection device. Particularly, this invention relates to such a jet injection device which comprises a hand-held injector having a pre-filled drug cartridge sealingly carrying injectable medication, a sealed cylinder of pressurized gas, a pre-energized discharge mechanism for penetrating the gas cylinder, and a trigger device for releasing the discharge mechanism. Features are provided which simultaneously unseal the drug cartridge and prepare the device for performing a jet injection when a user of the device changes it from a storage configuration to a use configuration. When the user actuated the injection device, the trigger device releases the discharge mechanism to penetrate the gas cylinder, which drives a piston of the drug cartridge to effect a hypodermic jet injection.
2. Related Technology
Needle-less or needle-free hypodermic jet injection devices have been in commercial use for over 40 years. A number of these devices have used pressurized gas to power a hypodermic jet injection. The related technology includes a number of teachings for gas-powered injection devices, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,556, issued Jun. 24, 1986 to J. Thomas Morrow, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,699; issued Apr. 3, 1990 to James S. Parsons; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,723, issued Mar. 24, 1998, to Thomas P. Castellano, et al. WIPO publication WO 97/37705 also discloses a gas powered disposable needle-less hypodermic jet injector.
The Morrow, et al. ""556 patent is believed to teach a reusable hypodermic jet injection device in which a housing receives a shell or cartridge having a bore leading to a discharge aperture. Within the bore is received both a plunger sealingly engaging the bore, and a pressurized gas cylinder which rests against the plunger. The injection device includes a ram which has a penetrating tip confronting a penetrable wall section and seal of the gas cylinder, and a discharge mechanism for driving the ram through the penetrable wall section of the gas cylinder when a trigger device is released. Discharge of the pressurized gas from the cylinder drives the plunger to effect a jet injection, and also drives the seal of the gas cylinder to effect resetting of the discharge mechanism. The shell with its plunger, and spent gas cylinder, is discarded after an injection; and a new shell pre-filled with medication and with a new gas cylinder is used for each injection.
The Parsons ""699 patent is believed to teach a single-use jet injector which is totally discarded after one use. This injector is believed to have a body with a pair of gas chambers separated by a breakable valve. One of the gas chambers contains a pressurized gas, while the other chamber is sealingly bounded by a piston which drives a plunger. The plunger sealingly bounds a chamber into which a dose of medication is loaded by the user before the injection. This medication dose chamber leads to an injection orifice so that when the valve is broken, the piston and plunger are moved by pressurized gas communicated to the second chamber, and the plunger drives the medication forcefully out of the injection orifice to form an injection jet. After a single use, the device is discarded.
The Castellano ""723 patent, which was issued in 1998 and which does not cite the earlier Parsons ""699 patent, is believed to teach substantially the same subject matter as Parsons et al.
WIPO publication WO 97/37705 published pursuant to a Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) application for joint inventors Terence Weston and Pixey Thornlea, is believed to disclose a disposable hypodermic jet injector in which the device is powered by a gas pressure spring of the type common in the tool and die art as a substitute for the conventional metal spring-powered ejector pin. In the Weston device, the ram of the gas pressure spring is held in a contracted position by a trigger mechanism. When the trigger mechanism is released, the gas pressure spring is supposed to expand and drive a piston sealingly received in a bore and leading to a fine-dimension orifice in order to produce a jet hypodermic injection from liquid held in the bore ahead of the piston.
The Weston device is thought to have several deficiencies: such as difficult and costly manufacturing and sterilization processes, because pressurized gas and a drug dose need to be contained in the same package; and including a possible inability to endure long-term storage while still retaining the gas pressure in the gas spring to power an injection, and also maintaining the medication integrity. In other words, the gas pressure spring of the Weston device contains only a small quantity of gas, and depends upon the sealing relationship of the ram of this spring with a cylinder within which the ram is movably and sealingly received in order to retain this gas pressure. Even a small amount of gas leakage over time will be enough to render this injector inoperative.
In view of the above, it is desirable and is an object for this invention to provide a needle-less hypodermic jet injection device which reduces the severity of or avoids one or more of the limitations of the conventional technology.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a single-use, disposable, needle-free gas-powered hypodermic jet injector utilizing a pressurized gas source which is hermetically sealed until the moment of injection.
Further, an object of this invention is to provide such a gas powered jet injector in which the device has a storage configuration and a use configuration. In the storage configuration, the device is safe, with the drug cartridge sealed closed, and is incapable of effecting a jet injection. In the use configuration, the device is prepared for making a jet injection, with the drug cartridge opened in preparation for this injection.
Additionally, an object for this invention is to provide such an injection device having a multi-function component which alternatively maintains the injector in a safe storage condition, and also allows a user to place the injection device into a use condition preparatory for performing a jet injection. When the user places the device into the use configuration, the multi-function component prepares the jet injection device by effecting unsealing of the previously sealed drug cartridge, and also removes a safety block from an obstructing position relative to a trigger of the device. Thereafter, the trigger of the injector can be manually activated by a user of the device to perform an injection.
Accordingly, a needle-less hypodermic jet injection system embodying this invention includes, for example: a hand piece assembly having a body including a drug injection cartridge with a medication cylinder pre-filled with substantially incompressible liquid medication such that substantially no ullage volume exists in the medication cylinder, the medication cylinder leading to an outlet orifice a plug-capture chamber and a drug injection nozzle, a sealing member sealingly and movably received in the outlet orifice, and a drug-injection piston; the hand piece assembly further defining a first bore within the body for movably receiving a gas-power piston, a gas power piston movably received in the first bore and having a ram portion extending into the drug injection cartridge to abut with the drug-injection piston, the body and gas-power piston cooperating to define a first variable-volume chamber in the first bore; the body also defining an elongate second bore in gas communication with the first bore and separated therefrom by a center wall portion of the body, a cylindrical gas capsule received into the second bore, the gas capsule having a penetrable wall section disposed toward the center wall, the center wall carrying a penetrator disposed toward the penetrable wall section of the gas capsule, and the hand piece assembly carrying a discharge mechanism including a trigger member outwardly disposed on the body and a hammer movable in the body in response to actuation of the trigger to forcefully move the gas capsule in the second bore so as to impale the gas capsule at the penetrable wall section thereof upon the penetrator and thus to communicate pressurized gas to the first chamber; whereby, the pressurized gas in the first chamber drives the gas-power piston to effect a hypodermic jet injection from the drug injection cartridge, and the body and trigger member cooperatively defining a first relative position in which the ram portion confronts but does not displace the injection piston so that the sealing member is disposed in the outlet orifice to maintain the drug injection cartridge sealingly closed, and the body and trigger member in a second relative position preparatory to effecting a jet injection causing the ram portion to abut and move the drug injection piston to a second position displacing the drug injection piston to a second position so that the sealing member is displaced from the outlet orifice into the plug-capture chamber by the liquid medication and unseals the drug injection cartridge.
According to a further aspect this invention provides: a needle-less hypodermic jet injection device comprising a pre-filled drug injection cartridge including a medication cylinder having an outlet orifice, an injection nozzle, a flow path communicating the outlet orifice to the injection nozzle, a plug member in a first position sealingly disposed in the flow path, a drug-injection piston in a first position cooperating with the medication cylinder to define a variable-volume chamber of first selected size, and a dose of substantially incompressible liquid medication substantially filling the variable-volume chamber at the first size with substantially no ullage volume. The drug-injection piston having a second position cooperating with the medication cylinder to define a variable-volume chamber of second selected size smaller than the first selected size, so that the incompressible liquid medication displaces the plug member from the first position of sealing disposition in the flow path to a second position of capture in the flow path, the medication cylinder and the plug member in the second position thereof cooperatively defining an open flow path between the variable-volume chamber and the injection nozzle. A hand piece assembly having a body holding the drug injection cartridge, the hand piece assembly including means for forcefully moving the drug injection piston from the second position to a third position so as to reduce the volume of the variable-volume chamber substantially ejecting the dose of liquid medication via the injection nozzle. The hand piece assembly further including a first body portion holding the drug injection cartridge, and an abutment member selectively movable into engagement with the drug injection piston to move the drug injection piston from the first position to the second position.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will appear from a reading of the following detailed description of a single exemplary preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the appended drawing Figures, in which the same reference numeral is used throughout the several views to indicate the same feature, or features which are analogous in structure or function.